


After A Battle

by bythelightofthenight



Series: 7 Mornings [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Almost gets serious but then it doesn't, Fluff, M/M, They're still cute and that's what I'm about, also kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning #2</p><p>When Magnus wakes up the morning after a battle, Alec is not too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Battle

**Author's Note:**

> These are so short I think they're self-explanatory? The next one will be pwp tho... and longer

Alec waits patiently as Magnus sleeps. He lies on his side, with his head propped on his palm, and watches the warlock.

His eyelids flutter along with his dreams, his mouth slightly open to let out steady puffs of breath. His long limbs are spread out on the mattress and his hair is flat on one side, spiky on the other. He has his right hand resting on his stomach, the left one tangled in Alec’s shirt.

And Alec is incredibly angry at him.

He imagines smacking the warlock over the head to wake him up and making it clear to him. But it took him forever to fall asleep so he just can’t make himself do it.

They’d gotten home in the early hours of the night, bloody and bruised from head to toe. Magnus had barely been able to walk inside and once they were through the door he had collapsed. Alec had had to drag him to bed and patch him up before even getting his own gear off.

The deep gash that runs from his right shoulder to the center of his chest is just now starting to look like it’s healing. It’s dark red around the stitching he had done, purple bruising spreading outwards.

Magnus’ grip tightens on his shirt and he groans weakly as his eyes flutter open. He blinks slowly at Alec before cracking a smile. “Hi -“

"Don’t you ‘hi’ me", Alec snaps. "I’m really angry at you."

"I know", Magnus yawns widely. "Just have your speech so you can get to tending me sooner."

"You’re an asshole", he rolls his eyes and gets out of bed.

"Come on, Alec. I’m injured. You’ve got to let me joke about it."

"Yeah and whose fault is it that you’re hurt?" Alec stops next to him to glare at him with his arms crossed.

The warlock sighs. “Mine.”

"And how is it your fault?"

"I was saving your ass!"

"My ass was doing just fine!"

"You’d have done the same for me. Get off your high horse, please", Magnus snorts, pushing himself up.

"Not if it was stupid", Alec steps closer to position his pillows better so he could sit against them. "Be careful."

"So you’d let me take a clear hit?" he leaned back carefully. "Thank you."

"Of course not. But how is the best idea you can get throwing yourself in front of me instead of, I don’t know, blocking it?" Alec sits on the edge of the bed and pulls the covers over him.

Magnus grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. “Well sorry for trying to save your life.”

"So it was my fault?"

"No, of course not. But I’m not sorry for doing it", Magnus says.

Alec rubs his eyes tiredly. “You scared me to death. A little off and you could’ve died.”

"A hit like that to the back and you /would’ve/ died. And I did block it. Just not as efficiently as I’d hoped."

They stare at each other for a moment before Alec climbs back on the bed and lies down next to him.

"I still think it was really stupid."

"I know", Magnus cups his chin to pull him in for a quick peck on the lips.

"So don’t do it again."

Magnus just pets his cheek softly.

"I wouldn’t want you to die for me", Alec puts his hand over his. "I wouldn’t let you die for me."

"Well no one’s dead, are they?"

"I’m serious, Magnus. I can’t lose you."

"You maybe can’t but I will. I will lose you", Magnus lets his hand fall along with Alec’s.

"So, what now you’re trying to get yourself killed?"

"If it keeps you alive, yes", the warlock nods seriously.

"This is sick. All of this is just sick", Alec gets off the bed again and starts pacing. "You can’t just - Neither of us is dying, okay?"

"I’m just being realistic. If I let myself forget, I might take this - us - for granted. I won’t let that happen because I know what it’s like to have limited time."

"Yes, just like any mortal being! We all have limited time in some sense. Yours is just different", Alec sits next to him and grabs his hand. " _We_ have our own time and we’ll use it as we wish."

Magnus isn’t phased. “And I wish to use it to keep you safe. So will you help clean me up?”

"Oh so it wasn’t a part of your elaborate plan to bleed over both of us?" Alec snorts but holds on to him when he gets up very slowly.

It takes them time and patience to get to the bathroom, Magnus becoming slightly breathless from the strain. Alec gets him seated on top of the toilet and goes to wet a washcloth. The warlock looks a little less pale when he returns.

Carefully he starts to wipe off the dried blood from Magnus’ sides, scrubbing properly where the bruises end. Magnus has his eyes on him the whole time even when he flinches from the pain. When Alec is about to get up to go rinse the cloth, he grabs the boy’s shoulders to keep him down and kisses him hard.

Alec’s lips fall open with a sigh, his hand rising up to the back of his neck, the other squeezing his hip. Magnus bites his lower lip gently and grins when Alec opens his eyes to glare at him.

"Will you forgive me?"

"If you play nice and wait until you’re healed before doing something stupid again", Alec says.

"I’ll try my best", Magnus promises with another grin, leaning in to press their lips together.


End file.
